Pretty in Purple
by Robinsgirl92
Summary: Kori Andrews, Senior at Gotham High, meets and connects with the Rich and gorgeous Richard Grayson. But what will happen when two social worlds and Status collide? What will happen at prom? And will Gar have the courage to tell Rachel how he feels? Read on and find out :) Inspired by events from my favorite 80's flick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did, I would so pay all you Fanfic writers to come up with episodes. Just saying J enjoy!

Chapter 1: Hello my name is…..

It's August 20th, the most dreaded day of my life. I'm finally in my senior year and have yet more to name is Korina Andrews. I am a senior at Gotham Prepatory, where I luckily got accepted, courtesy of uncle Galfore. I know what your thinking…Galfore? what kind of name is that? But let me make this as brief as possible: my family and I are not from here and because of such it has created my very own personal hell in the halls of this school. After the death of our parents, Uncle Galfore took my sister and I in, and now here we are.

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

Damn, there goes the bell. Ugh this is going to be a long day.

"Hey Star! Wait up…" I can recognize that voice from several miles away. The voice belonged to one of my two best friends since I moved here 4 years ago.

"Hey Gar," I answered.

"Are you ready for this?"

"If you bust out dancing to that song again, so help me I will personally remove your esophagus just to never hear it again," came that annoyed yet monotone voice of my other 'partner in crime,' Rachel.

" Hey bitch," she greeted in her usual tone, "so how was break?"

Gars mouth dropped, even after all these years he couldn't adjust nor understand our form of communication. To me this was a sincere form of affection from Rachel.

"Sheesh, I see your still with the vulgarity," I said. She smirked. Oh man, she has something smart to say.

"And I see you STILL don't have a boyfriend," she whipped back.

"Touché. Now, what do you have first period?" I couldn't resist a smile. You gotta love this girl, she may be rough around the edges but she never sugar coats the truth. I much prefer honesty over bullshit like the other 'Richies.'

We exchanged schedules and decided where we were to meet at lunch. Gar groaned as he usually does when we don't have classes together.

"Sorry gar but it wasn't in your cards this time. Rachel wins this round," and we were off. First class on the itinerary: French with Madam Rouge. Just Great…more mumbo jumbo to learn.

Rachel and I finally reached Room 702 and proceeded to our seats. Once I took in the room, my heart just about stopped. And there he was…two rows away basking in his glory was Richard Grayson. Not only a 'richie' but the most in demand person. If there was a party, he had better be there or your party was pointless. Every dance that I can remember he had won a spot on the court. And last time I checked, he was hardly ever alone.

There were always a horde of chicks who swayed their hips to give him a 'glimpse' any chance they got just to catch his attention. But the weird thing is, I feel as though something is not fitting quite right with this guy. He never seems to look interested anymore, and in class he's always so focused as if his life depended on it.

"Tout le monde prendre un siège pour que je puisse commencer la classe. Mon nom est Madam Rouge et bienvenue en français," said the French, slim woman, who so rudely interrupted my brief fantasy of the blue eyed wonder. Hey a girl can dream, right? (**Translation: Hello class, everyone grab a seat so I may start the class. My name is Madam Rouge and welcome to French.**)

After half an hour of practicing introductions, we were called individually to the front to introduce ourselves. Finally HE took to the front.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Richard Grayson. Je suis âgé de 17 ans et aime jouer au football." (**Translation: Hello, my name is Richard Grayson. I am 17 years old and I love to play football.**)

Holy biscotti, the boy definitely seemed to have French running through those beautiful veins of his.

RRRIINNNNGGG

Good Grief, its only day one and I already figured what my contribution to the senior prank is.

As I finally make my way to "The Table," I had the unfortunate task of running into Roy Harper. This guy is so clueless; I honestly think his IQ is as high as a rock's.

"Ms. Andrews, how so great to see you?" he says slyly.

"Screw you Roy," I said with as much annoyance as humanly possible.

"Last time I checked my offer hasn't expired." That's it this moron is going down…well his ego is anyways.

"Well I suggest you reconsider because I have no intention to consider such a horrific offer in this or any other lifetime. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually have every intention to enjoy my lunch and hold it in so could you do society a favor and disappear? " His expression was priceless.

"Stupid bitch, you don't even know what your missing," he retorted.

"Actually I do, and it's my lunch hour so get the hell out of here already." As if on cue, my angels arrived.

"Bro, you're still trying?" he laughed, "It's been 3 years, give it a rest already," said Gar, "And FYI, you may want to reign check all meals today because your car is being towed."

And he was right. Roy's red Audi was being pulled out of the parking space. He left pissed off and without another word.

"My hero," I sarcastically said in the cheesiest damsel in distress tone. Raven just smirked and surprisingly didn't jab at Gar. She looked rather impressed.

"So…how about that French class?" Raven asked with a familiar mocking tone of your-crush-is-there. Gar looked on with confusion as he usually does.

A/N: Hey everyone, I am new to Fanfiction so please go a tad bit easy on me. I can use the constructive criticism to better my writing but I'm sure there is also a line between being constructive and being destructive. If I can get reviews maybe I can continue to get motivated to finish this story. Its inspired by one of my favorite 80's movies though I may change a few things to the story. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah...i know...i do not own any shape or form of Teen Titans, but I do however own an imagination :) teehee Enjoy!

The time is flying by so fast, I don't know whether to be happy I'm almost out of this hellhole or sad that this will pull me and my besties apart (distance wise) for the next 4 years.

Any who, we have finally reached December and I still haven't got the courage to speak to Dick. Who knows? Maybe this Christmas I'll get a stocking full of gumption by the time I return. In the mean time we were holding class parties and watching movies as we spent the last few hours eating away before we were let out on break.

The bell rang and as I am approaching my locker to clear out for break I see Dick coming from down the hall. He looked so adorable with that black pea coat and his traditional shades. But suddenly that dream state crashed and burned when Barbara Gordon tried to pull a fast one.

"Hey Dickie, how's about you give one here?" she directed at her lips as she revealed a mistletoe over their heads.

"Thanks Babs, but I'll pass. I'm sure your guy won't be merry seeing me follow this tradition. Have a nice break." And with that he continued down the hall and an angry red head stayed behind insulted by the rejection.

I tried to not laugh, but unfortunately she caught the sound of my muffled giggle.

"What the hell you laughing at Andrews? I don't see you having any better chances than myself anyhow. So I'd wipe that smile off," she barked.

"You know what Barbara, it's already cold enough outside without you opening your mouth. So why don't you warm up and join the rest of us merry people?" What a Bitch.

She just scoffed and began to walk away. And then came Rachel and Gar.

"Another run in with the ice queen?" asked Gar.

"I'm just glad I get a vacation from HER, even if it's a few weeks," I said. And we all walked into the snowy entrance of the school.

Christmas and new years flew by pretty quickly. And to be honest it was probably the best we've had in a long time since….well since we were a whole family.

This year I got new material so I can create my works of art. Oh just an FYI, I like to design and make my clothes. From time to time I'll buy something from the thrift shop, but 95% of the time I'm mixing and matching and sewing to my hearts content. Of course, not everyone appreciates originality.

I gave Uncle Galfore mittens I made especially for him. The poor guy is pretty big in both height and in width, and his hands happen to be the same. So I had to custom make it. My sister as usual was nowhere to be seen. I still managed to make her a scarf, just for those nights she goes out. She always treats me as though I've ruined her life, but it still doesn't mean I should let her freeze. I wish I wasn't this way but that's the way it is. Kind kori, always the sweetheart. HA! More like lets take advantage of her hospitality, she wouldn't know the difference.

Any who, it is now around the second week of the New Year and I had one more week before classes started. Though most of my classmates we're still recuperating from their holidays, I was working overtime tonight with Rachel at the bookstore.

"So, Merrick is out of the picture, did I tell you?" said Rachel.

"No miss Rachel you didn't. What happened this time?"

"Idiot was becoming too clingy," she said bluntly.

That's Rachel for you. Never the one to get emotionally attached, but she has her reasons. After she told me about her 'incident' with Malcolm, she made me promise I would not coerce her nor advise her in any way or form about relationships.

"What a shame….you guys would have looked cute in the Prom pictures," I laughed. That subject has been irritating her more as of late due to the fact it is in 4 more months. She's not sure if she should go.

"I know, how about you go with Gar?"

She starred at me for what felt like an eternity. I was starting to get creeped out.

"Don't even joke like that," she said firmly.

"I wasn't joking," and for once I meant what I said. I knew Gar would appreciate it. I've been more observant of my two best friends over the last year, and it's very clear that they obviously have some chemistry in a weird way.

"Hey kori," called Aaron, our manager, "customer up front needs assistance."

"Right on it chief," I gave him the two-finger salute and walked to the front desk. My heart just about failed. There standing at the desk was Dick Grayson.

'Shit, what do I say?' I thought.

"Um, hi can I help you?" I said with a small tremble in my voice. 'Great question dumbass, you're customer service and he's in line for it.'

He chuckled," uh yeah actually I was just given a gift card for Christmas and was wondering if you might give me some suggestions?" Oh my gosh.

"Well what do you prefer…something classic, something more sci-fi…"

"Just anything that won't put me into a coma," he laughed his beautiful laugh.

"Hehe yeah…" I am such a queen of dweebs.

"Well my favorites are _'The Great Gatsby' _by F. Scott Fitzgerald which has to do with the flapper girl era and romance. Then there is _'Water for Elephants'_ by Sara Gruen, which is about an old man reminiscing his younger days in the circus. Also…"

"I'll take them," he answered immediately.

'Wow, that was easy,' I thought. "Ok then that will be $22.50." He handed me a black, shiny Visa Card. 'Damn, my fingers feel too filthy to touch this.' I tried to keep up a small smile. Then HE showed up…

"Hey Dickhead are you coming or what?" The wonderful Mr. Roy had to just ruin my moment. All he did was glare at me and awaited Dick's answer.

"Hey bro, I'll be there in a sec alright," he said calmly.

"Yeah man, whatever. I'll see ya Thursday at my place instead. Later." And out he went.

"Sorry about that, he's just being his usual douchebag self," he said to me.

"Oh I don't doubt that," I said, and instantly regretted it. Dick's eyes turned a bit wide.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I just thought out loud and it…oh man, sorry dick," I said with a crimson face. Mentally I was giving myself a major face palm.

Surprisingly he started laughing, "Don't worry about it, you're entitled to your opinion. And to be honest he's been getting on my nerves more and more."

"Then why do you still associate with him?" Another stupid question, uh…this day was going to be long.

"You know what, I've never really put much thought about it. I guess at first I liked the idea of partying all the time, and well, you know he's the one that throws them really."

I just smiled and handed him his purchases. "Happy readings," I said with the best smile I could put forth.

"You know Korina, you're very easy to talk to," he took the bag and began to walk away. Just as he reached the door, dick turned back to face me and said, "Maybe we could grab coffee sometime. Just think about it, and I'll see ya Monday." Then he was gone.

" So….." Rachel said with a smirk on her face, " that was interesting. What did he want?"

"Yeah I…uh…"

"Nice one Andrews…" and she disappeared just as she came.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for adding my story as a favorite and for tuning in. I currently just started University as a Junior, so I am not sure how much time I will have to update, but just bear with me and I'll do my best to have it ready to go. Any suggestions to flavor the story would be cool and taken into consideration. Also Thank you to MISS GEEK and McKnight 2.0 for the reviews, it is very inspiring to have eager readers so I will do what I can to not disappoint. I hope you all like Chapter 2. Pleasant Readings!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor any of these characters. Such a shame...(sigh) well, enjoy :)

It's been a month since school's resumed, and things have suddenly took a turn.

"So Kori…your house or mine?" said Richard, in reference to our French Project about the famous love bridge with locks, called the _Pont des Arts_.

The thought immediately made me go cold. Under no circumstances do I want him to go to the place that I was given to call home. Do not misinterpret my hostility. It's not that I do not appreciate my uncle, but to be honest…the house is extremely far from this 'richies' life style. I could honestly die of embarrassment.

"I…uh..can we just.." my damn tongue just had to fail me now of all times.

Richard laughed, "Kor it's ok, you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not going to bite…yet," and then he winked.

'Oh man Grayson, if only you knew what you do to me,' I thought with a smile.

"So..my house it is," he said after a slight pause. "You are so not going to regret this Kor, Alfred makes thee best lasagna."

And as usual my mind wanders to idea of his little pet name for me. 'Kor,' sounds better than what it really is.

"Earth to Kori..Hello Miss Andrews," he said to me waving his hand in my face as I was pulled back to reality. Yeah, my face can't compare to a tomato...I just put it to shame.

"Uh yeah, I'm coming," I said as we began to walk towards his limo.

Needless to say he was right. That was the best lasagna I have ever tasted in my entire being. Not bad for being lunch. And the chef was the kindest and funniest as well. But for some reason the old butler's appearance seems to remind me of a retired James Bond…its just one of those moments.

A short time later we were up in dick's room getting the information for the project.

"So it says here," started Dick as he looked at the screen of his laptop, "that the _Pont de Arts_ is a place where couples go and leave their mark of eternal love by latching two locks to the fence of the bridge and then proceed to throw the keys into the river."

"I wish I could go there and see for myself. Besides the fashion district, that is one of the places I have always wanted to see," I admitted.

'And try someday,' I thought.

"Well aren't we the little Romantaholic," he responded with his famous smirk.

"Yeah in a sense. Aren't you?" I asked curiously.

"I like to think that I am," he said confidently, " And just to give you a fun fact…my parents actually put their own lock on that bridge."

"Oh my gosh that is amazing!" I said a bit too excited. I blushed of course.

"Yeah it really was," then his smile slowly began to fade.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Now he had me worried. "Did I say something wrong?" As I recall it was a legit question, but it's always courteous to offer apologies and ask what the issue is. At least by my standards they are.

"No, no Kor it's nothing to do with what you said. You always know how to get me to talk, which is quite rare let me just say," with a small smile gracing his lips.

He sighed, " It's just that 9 years ago, my family and I had stopped in France. While we were there we had gone to the bridge and put 3 locks, and they each had the shape of a robin imprinted on them."

I stared into those Azure eyes searching for a clue as to why this story may seem tragic. "Well that sounds like a lovely time, but why do you sound…"

"They died that night Kori," he said immediately. "We were a part of our Family's Circus and were known as The Flying Graysons, the acrobats. It was a freak accident, the ropes had torn mid jump."

My heart dropped and internally I was slamming my head against a wall. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have interrupted, let alone have brought it up."

"Kori please stop apologizing, you didn't know," he said a little stern. "And surprisingly I'm ok with that, because for once, I've finally found someone who cares to know me personally; In comparison to knowing me from the tabloids or through the title of Bruce Wayne's ward." His face softened up a bit.

"Well Dick, I'm glad you think so," I said with a smile. In a sense I was considering bringing up my parents, may they rest in peace, but I figured one grieving person was enough. I've had my fill.

By then we had gathered up all my stuff and started to walk to the foyer of Wayne Manor. The silence that ensued as he walked me to the Limo out front was not of the awkward kind, nor or the creepy intense kind. Surprisingly it was peaceful and caring. Suddenly…

"Kor, would you by any chance be interested in going out with me Friday night?" he said immediately and began to blush.

'Awwww, he's so cute' I thought. But deep within me I am screaming like a fan girl.

With a smile that I had fought so hard to contain I said," Yes, I would like that."

"Ok..um, cool," he laughed nervously. "So I'll see ya then." Like the Gentleman that he is, he closed my door and said "Au Revoir mon ami." Can you say cute!?

An hour later I'm rolling my cart of books to start organizing them on their respective shelves, when suddenly Rachel appears out of nowhere as usual

"EEEP."I jumped. "You know, you really make the greatest of entrances," I said slightly irate from the scare.

"So…how did it go?" she asked, surprisingly curious. Rachel was not one for girl-talk, or as she calls it "the bitch fit itinerary." The woman has no patience, not even to speak of a full days worth of gossip, but that's Rachel for you.

"Everything went…nice," I said as I recalled the conversation we had before I left.

"Your no fun…didn't you at least try to jump his bones?" she said in her usual sarcastic and humorous tone.

"My oh my, is Ms. Roth suggesting I participate in the ritual of ruining my reputation?" I asked with the same amount of sarcasm dripping with every word.

Her eyebrow twitched as she submitted to her defeat. Then a small smile broke out, "Good one."

"So what about you? How was your night with…what's his name again?" I asked with a smirk.

"Peachy," she answered coldly, "All thanks to that asshole we call Garfield." She shoved a romance novel onto the horror section.

I retrieve the book. "What did Gar do?"

"What didn't the imbecile do, is more like it," she said as we continued to push the carts and stow away more books.

"Stop being a bitchy 'Richie' and tell me what the hell happened already," I said while retrieving the hard cover rachel had in her hand. X'hal forbid she has anything in her hand when she's pissed.

"So I'm getting ready, and as usual he shows up uninvited, unexpectedly and took the liberty of using my spare key whilst I was still getting ready."

"Are you sure he didn't see anything Rachel?" I wiggled my eye brow. The nearest book on Justin Beiber hit my arm. As much as it hurt, the situation won me over and started to laugh.

"And what pray tell is so fucking funny?" she asked, seeming more irritated.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…continue," I say, wiping a tear from my eye.

"As I was saying, he walked in on me changing and started to bug me about going with him to the abomination and…"

"The what?" I asked hardly able to contain my laughter any further.

"The mall kori, the mall," she said, "anways, I told him no and that I have a date, and guess what the dingbat said?"

"What?"

"He said 'Oh he can come too,'" she said, "Then he asks about his name and starts going off."

"What do you mean he went off?"

"I told him his name is Blane and he tells me 'That's not a name that's a major appliance! And besides he sounds like a tool anyhow.'"

"So I shoved him out of my house and then Blane picked me up."

'Damn it Gar, just when I was smoothing the pavement, you just had to make her go dry' I thought.

Just then, dingbat appeared with none other than Terra Markov around his arm.

"So I see ice queen here is retelling her tale," he scoffed.

"Fuck you!," she said with much venom in her voice.

"Miss Roth!" Aaron yelled.

'Oh shit, this cant be good' I thought.

"In my office, NOW!" a red faced Aaron yelled.

Rachel sucked in as much air as needed to keep her composure while she walked away from this newly formed couple.

As she was walking away, I had begun to walk away and do my job when suddenly…

"Hey Rachel!" we all turned. Gar then took Terra and dipped her into a passionate kiss. "You've been replaced."

That was it. I knew that what Gar did was basically a replica of what Malcolm had done to her not too long ago, and he knew that it had hurt her deep from the moment he laid his lips on Terra's.

Rachel's face showed so many emotions at once: pain, anger, sadness and the worst of all, betrayed. She walked away appearing lifeless.

"Great going Gar," I said as I passed by a flabbergasted Gar and a confused yet giddy Terra.

A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and the reviews. Much appreciated right now, I could really use words of encouragement. In this chapter I had wanted to show a side of the bb/Rae relationship just a tad bit more simply because they are hilarious and make sense. But keep in mind it is mainly a rob/star story. However, as I've mentioned before, I can take into consideration other ideas if any of you are interested in also enhancing the relationship for bb/rae. Other than that I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NOPE….still don't own Teen titans. But I still wish I did. Enjoy Chapter Quatro.

Chapter 4:

It's Friday finally. Tonight is the night and I need to come up with something to wear. I go into my closet and pull out my purple fitted skirt and floral printed top. I add my denim jacket, brown boots and accessorize with a brown belt that once belonged to my mother, and a heart pendent with the purple-heart smack in the center of the silver chain. Of course I showered prior to this process, but lets not get into specifics here….

After working a 4-hour shift at the bookstore, Dick finally showed.

"Good luck," said a dull Rachel. I can tell she's still hurt from the other day. I go over and give her a hug. Even though she hates to be touched in any affectionate way, I could tell she needed it. For one, she didn't pinch me. And for two, she didn't start acting sarcastic.

Before I walked out the door I had to give her a piece of my mind.

"Hey Rache," I said staring at those sad, purple eyes.

"Don't let what happened with Malcolm affect your life. You have to learn to Love and be loved in return. Gar may be an imbecile, but you know deep inside that he's YOUR imbecile. Keep that in mind."

As I let the door close behind me, I managed to hear "You stole that from MOULIN ROUGE dork!" I couldn't resist my laugh.

As I left the bookstore behind me, I came into the most amazing view. A cherry red, shiny Audi R8. The best part was getting to see the driver…

Dick was walking towards me with his famous smile. He looked so damn fine in his deep blue denim jeans, black dress shoes and leather jacket. And smelled good too…

"Hey Kor, you look great."

"Merci beucoup mon ami," I said in the best french accent I could summon.

"That was actually pretty sexy Andrews, I have to admit," he said slightly. A blush slowly creeping up on my face.

"So what is on the itinerary, dick?" I asked curiously, his stare was so intriguing.

"Well, in light of our romantic project I figured I'd kick it up a notch and take us on a little field trip," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

My heart is racing, I love this whole mysterious side of him. He's not like the rest, and for that reason it's hard to believe it.

After a 15 minute drive, we finally made it. The sign read **_Le château de l'amour_** in cursive, gold lettering. It had a very homey, garden feel from the entrance. The walls are of red brick, but are draped by a cascade of shrubs. It looked too fancy than what I'm used too.

"Um...maybe I under dressed, dick. Are you sure they wont tell me anything?" We continue to follow the host.

"Not unless they want a bad review from 'The Ward,'" he wiggled an eyebrow.

I laughed. "Very funn…"I stopped short as I came into view of OUR table. It was on a patio, and very private from what I could see. It had white lights hanging loosely throughout. On one side of the area there is a water fountain. And in the center of our table was a little statue of the Eiffel tower.

"This is amazing!" I said squealing. Yes, I acted like the 'kid in a candy store.'

He laughed, "Mademoiselle, your seat awaits." Those eyes are like diamonds.

After an hour of making the worst French accents, laughing, and constantly calling upon "Garcon," we finally left the building.

As we approach the car Dick looked at me with puppy eyes. "Hey kor, do you mind if we stop by Roy's just for a few?"

Um…yeah, didn't see that one coming. "If that's what you want to do dick." And of course I meant this in the most Rachel-sarcastic way.

Now here we are in front of the Harper's estate. Great…

It was loud, smokey, and a complete dump. Damn, these rich kids really don't give a shit. If I lose a dollar I lose my lunch, but these kids literally wipe their mouths with it.

"Yo dick, whats happening dawg?" Across the room was Vic Stone, star quarterback with his girl Karen.

"Hey man," was dicks only response. And such ensued the same old greeting as we walked throughout the amazon of a house.

Finally he took notice to my discomfort. "Kor is everything alright."

"No dick, in all honesty I'm not ok. This is just so… not my scene. I want to go," and I begin to head for anything remotely close to an exit.

"Hey wait," he tugged at my arm, "want to head upstairs?" His gorgeous smile and eyes pointed toward the staircase. Though his features were enough to have tempted me, it was the large crowd bumping into me that pulled me out of my trance.

"Um if that's your way of getting me to stay then you really are not as persuasive as you think."

"Oh no,no,no kor, you got me all wrong."

"Then where is the right in what you said?" I said challenging the "former"playboy.

With a sly smile he bent onto the snack table, used his teeth to grab the nearest bag of chips and used his hands to grab sodas.

"I shwear, dish hands vill vreemain in my pockets ad all tives." This look was priceless I laughed and we went upstairs.

He opened a room and as we walk in we realize we should have done the proper thing and knocked. There on the bed was a lazy looking Roy Harper, and coming out of the bathroom was Katie Moth.

"Hey dickie, having fun at my party? Last time I checked we take out the trash from a party, not bring it in."

"Come on Roy, not tonight. " REALLY?! That's all there is to my defense.

"Yeah Dick, what's the deal? Are you on the clock for community service or what?" piped up the bimbo named Katie.

"Katie will you shut the fuck up?" said an annoyed Roy.

"Hey don't talk to me like.."

"Like what bitch? You're in MY house, at MY party, and in MY bed...or should I say my parent's..its not like they use it anyway." He laughed.

'What a fucking waste of flesh' I thought. Too bad I can't say it. I know I have my slip ups but my Uncle taught me better, and always encouraged me to stay classy.

"You know what I made a mistake," said Dick. YES! Finally, the boy is getting back on track.

"Hey don't go man, stay a little," said a pitiful Roy. I've heard of being wasted but this guy was literally out of this world.

"No man, we're on a date, and.." Roy's stupid laugh filled the room.

"Date? Bro, we're not at your dad's charity event to auction your time, come on. Cut the shit,"

Ouch! This moment is like a movie. They swear I'm not hearing the dialogue. That's it I've had enough. I made my escape. As I was getting closer to the opposite side of the street an arm reached for my waist. I was about tos cream bloody murder.

"Kor, hey I'm sorry you had.."

"I want to go," I said, surprisingly stern. I never thought it would be possible to be mad at Dick but I proved that theory wrong.

"Ok we can do that. Do you want to see a movie or.."

"Let's go damn it," I said raising my voice. And as my octave was increasing so was the pressure in my eyes as it threatened to spill my tears.

"Ok ok fine. So I'll take you home."

"NO!" my eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"Shit Kori, then what the hell am I supposed to do? You don't want me to take you anywhere anymore, and now you don't want to go home. Why can't I just take you hom," he said sounding angry and confused.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE WHERE I LIVE, OK!" That was it. My eyes flowed like there was no tomorrow. And its moments like these that I hate to be around people because they've somehow managed to break my barrier. Yet ironically I feel better because now they know ME. The only other people who have done that are Rachel and Gar, which is why they are my only friends.

Everything went still, because in those moments it was as if all noise in the world was gone. The only sounds were of my delayed sobs and Dicks breathing from frustration, confusion and sadness.

After what felt like an eternity, dick spoke up. "Look, Kor, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way or make you uncomfortable. If I did, I am so sorry, but please don't be ashamed when your with me."

I was drained, in every sense of the word. The only thing I could do in that moment was motion towards the car and stand at the passenger door.

With a sigh, dick opened my door and we drove towards my home.

A half hour later, we were parked in front of my home. We stayed in silence for a while longer, and it was starting to make the moment tenser. When suddenly…

"Since you first came, I have had the biggest crush on you." I think I just fell into a coma.

"What?" I asked, shocked at his confession.

"I wanted to talk to for the longest time but I found it rather difficult since you were always with your best friends, and knowing Rachel…yeah she may have punched me a new one." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my Rachel.

"And so I did everything to get over my crush because honestly, I felt that you are worth more than all the other girls I've ever had the unfortunate event of meeting. But when I realized how much time I've wasted, I promised myself that I was going to go all out this year, even if it meant just being your friend."

My face felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't help but smile and think that this whole time it wasn't just me who was afraid to speak up, it was him too. He then reached behind his seat, got out of the car and opened my door.

"So now that I got to know you I was wondering," he said, "if you, Korina Andrews, would like to attend the prom with me?" He lifted the top of a cute small box, and inside was a shiny, polished, silver lock. A purple book was engraved on the front. I giggled.

"A book?" I said, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, from the first day I spoke to you. I made up the lame excuse of a gift card to shop for books. Plus I got tipped off from that visit that you may have felt the same way too," he said with a confident smile.

"And what makes you think that?" I am so going to get back at Rachel later.

"The fact that I used my Visa instead of the actual gift card, which knowing by now how responsible you are, was a big slip up, and the way you were nervously speaking and looking at me," he laughed.

"I was not," I said laughing. Damn, he's good. "So, a lock, huh? Very original I must say."

He smiled in a sneaky way, "Don't go losing that lock. Who know's if you'll need it in the future." I smiled Cheshire cat style at the idea.

Just when it got quiet for a moment, Dick asked," So I take it's a yes?"

"Of course it is!" I said excited. My first instinct for when I'm excited took over. I pulled him into a hug. When I realized this I pulled back, with a blush and stared at the ground.

"Sorry, I just.." the next moment was one of pure ecstasy.

He pulled my body close to his, lifted my chin and said most unexpected thing.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry," and then his warm, soft lips fell upon mine. Boom goes the dynamite…my body lit up like a firework factory. It was an amazing feeling for being my first kiss. And wait…did he say love? Oh boy, if this is it I never want it to end.

And that is how we stayed for a good whole hour... now I can't wait for Monday.

A/N: Hey everyone, my apologies for the delay. Projects were given, had to be done, lots of coffee involved, yeah…so goes the life of a college student. LOL. Anyways, Thank you all for the favorites, it's so inspiring to me that others want to keep reading, and the reviews…so cool. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ALSO, I realized a mistake while writing this. In chapter 2 ( I think) when dick goes to the bookstore and says he had a gift card…yeah well I wrote that he used his credit card. LOL So I improvised. But any who, I shall begin working on Chapter 5 pronto. So Keep calm and carry on with the reviews. Oh and MISS GEEK thanks for the idea of the famous "fan girl scream" LOL I feel that way when I read other stories so I can relate, and also in other situations in life, say when your crush asks you on a date…oh my gosh, totally fan girl madness. J


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry everyone. This has been the longest delay. You see, what had happened was I ended up in the land called "MID-TERMS." Not a pleasant place to be, it's where everyone is very stressed, busy, highly caffeinated and yadddah yaddah yaddah. So I made this chapter longer than the norm to make up for lost time, and I hope that it doesn't come off as rushed like last time. Thanks McKnight 2.0. I read over last chapter and you had a point. Hopefully, this chapter is an improvement. Thanks for the reviews, as usual, It really makes a difference in my mood towards my writing. So keep with it lovely readers, and carry on with the show, I mean the story J

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans. (sigh)

Since Friday, my whole weekend has been a haze. I couldn't comprehend all that happened. And for a moment I thought I was becoming delusional, but the reality was, dick liked me. Or maybe even more? After he said those cryptic words I have done nothing but daydream about his lips and the lock and prom. Oh my gosh…Prom. I so cannot wait to show him what I have in store.

"Kori! Earth to Kori!" That irritated voice bringing me back to present day: Monday morning.

"Yeah, hey," was all I could say. Mind you I was once again in my wonderland. We began to walk towards 1st period. Dick normally saves my seat.

"Those words are not what I was expecting. I was thinking more along the lines of 'Oh my gosh! I kissed Dick Grayson!'" she said with a smirk and was taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"I kissed Richard Grayson," I said straight out. And let me just say, that wasn't the only thing that went out. Rachel sprayed her herbal tea and began to choke.

"Wow, shows what little faith you have in me Rache," I said a little irked.

She coughed a bit and said, " No…it's just that, well….oh fuck it, it is that." She giggled. This act alone was insanity. She practically NEVER giggles. Especially with what happened last week.

"Um.. Rach, are you ok?" I place a hand on her forehead, which she swats away.

"Yes," was all I got.

"So, what happened?"

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

'Damn that bell to hell' I thought irritated. I wanted to hear the deets on Rachel. Since Gar's stupidity, she hasn't said much to me.

She sighed, "I'll tell you at lunch." We finally made it to French, where she sat in the far corner and I by the window with Dick. Where I was greeted in the best way possible…

"Hey Beautiful," and he kissed me, but not where I was fully Satisfied; on my cheek.

"Hey handsome," I said just a bit disappointed.

The SHE came in.

"So class, vee vill be having zee presentations in just a vew veeks, please zign up at zee end of ze class in zat clipboard on zee vall by ze door," Said Madam Rouge in her usual bored tone.

Ugh, class is gonna be long today. I can already feel it.

By 12 I was already at my energy low. But then I remembered that a certain cynical friend of mine needed to spill the beans. Dick and I were walking into the lunch room when suddenly dick stalled. I looked back to find the atrocity known as Roy pulling him to try and "converse" with him. Dick looked back at me, and I simply nodded. What can I do? I was never the type to cling like a fabric softener.

I walked around the cafeteria and finally reached our table, immediately dropping my school bag on the floor and scooting my chair as closely to the table as humanly possible.

"Ok, you can commence the spilling of beans in 3,2,1…go!" I said to a quiet Rachel. So much for my humor.

"Um , ok," she said solemnly, "Well, me and Blane have been talking, and he seems great, But.."

Oh boy, here it comes…

"I think I may be liking him more and more," she said, a small blush reaching her pale complexion.

"Aww Rachel, that's great," I answered, all humor aside from now.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still can't help but think something is off."

"What do you mean 'off?'" I asked curiously.

"He and I share so many things in common Kori, and I have to admit, it is amazing that I am not the only one who appreciates the work of Poe, but…..thats just it. He's like me. It's as if I decided to date myself, instead of finding Mr. Variety. As if I'm not sad all together," she sighs.

Normally she's the mood reader, but now, I can see she is omitting an aura of 'I love Gar, but I'm too stubborn to do shit.'

"Ok, Rache…you need to stop and pay very close attention to what you're saying," I say sternly, enough is enough.

"You started out with everything being great, but all I hear is how he doesn't satisfy you. So what prey tell, as you say, is the problem?" This girl is too damn hard to crack.

"I..uh.. nothing is wrong, its just.."

"You want Gar, admit it." Big mistake on my part.

"Fuck No!" She said a bit too loud; several people looked at her weird.

"I'd rather get run over by a semi before I let anyone find me in his arms, that asshole," she said, with every word holding so much venom.

'You really screwed up Gar. Idiot.'

Rachel sighed so roughly then suddenly tells me, "Hey what the hell happened?" She was looking over my shoulder.

I turn around just in time to see a spiky haired guy rushing out of the cafeteria; and he looks pissed.

"Shit, what did this moron say?" I said referring to Roy. I get up and try to catch up as fast as I could. I basically looked like Pac-man trying to get out from all the tables. As I finally approached the doors he was gone. So I rushed to the parking lot,my heart racing, and with a hope that he might be there by his bike. Nope. Wrong again. Dick and his motorcycle had disappeared.

Great…now I have to suffer the last 3 hours with the knowledge that he wasn't there. By now I have to start heading to my next class. All I can say is it will most likely consist of doodles and daydreaming, mixed with a big dose of concern. This should be interesting...

FINALLY! After boring lectures, a stupid pop quiz, and a documentary later the bell rang for our freedom. Thank you bell!

I go to the parking lot and get into my maroon-colored, beat up Honda Accord. And off to Wayne Manor I go.

After a quick drive, I finally made it to the mansion that dick calls home. I pull down my window and prepare to speak through the voice box when the buzzing noise occurred and the gates opened.

'Must be Alfred.'

I drive up the beautiful drive way and park at a distance from the walk way. I get out of my car, grab my bag and head up to the amazing doors.

I was just about to knock when the door swung wide open. And standing there with a scowl was none other than Bruce Wayne.

'Oh crap.'

"Um…well hello Mr. Wayne. It's such a pleasure to meet you?" With the nerves I have, this probably didn't come out to great for a first impression.

He just kept starring, and for what felt like an eternity later, he took a good grip on my hand and shook as if we're closing on a business deal.

"Likewise," he said as he moved aside to let me in. Then the only sound after was of the door being closed and him locking the doors. Silence then ensued. It was too awkward for me, especially to look him in the face. So my next best move: stare around his home from where I stood.

"Dick will be with you shortly," was all I heard, as I turned to finally face him, he had vanished. This man truly outdid Rachel in every way.

Footsteps are making their way down the hallway, and familiar face graces my presence.

"Alfred!" I say as I get near to give the old butler a hug.

"Hello Miss Andrews," he said with a smile.

"How's is everything going?" I asked, completely forgetting about his formality.

"Everything is seemingly well for me miss. However, I cannot say the same for Master Richard. He seemed quite upset when he arrived," his voice ringing in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll take care him," I said reassuringly The aged butler gave me a big, warm smile.

"Much appreciated Miss Andrews. The boy could use some direction, since it lacks currently between him and Mr. Wayne. "Wow, I never took Alfred as the opening up type, but I guess things must not be that great around here if the butler is opening up about his employers problems.

"Well thanks for your assistance Alfred, I'll be sure to have a word with…"

"Kor, you're here," Dick said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah silly, we have aproject to finish AND you have some explaining to do," I said a bit firmly.

"Atta gurl," Alfred whispered as he quietly left the room.

Dick sighed, " Ok, sounds fair." He then grabbed a hold of my hand and took me back out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Deep inside I am loving every minute of this. His mysterious side puts me a bit on edge and my imagination on overdrive.

"We're going to de-stress," he says with a smirk.

The next thing I know, I'm bouncing like raggedy ann on top of a white stallion by the name of Talia.

"WOOOAH Talia, take it easy girl," said Richard pulling up close to my horse. And calming her down.

Needless to say Snooki has nothing on me. My hair looked like something our of the musical _Hairspray_. Dick of course took notice of my 'situation', and began to laugh.

"Not funny," and I made my famous pout.

"Ya know, you're the only girl that can make that look so cute. I normally get annoyed," he said with a big smile, "Man, I feel so great right now."

We finally pull up to the stables, so he jumps off first and pulls along his horse and mine. He puts away his horse and then helps me off mine. Once he finished he came up to me and grabbed my hand again. My heart is pounding and my stomach is doing somersaults.

He starts leading me to a staircase that took us to the second floor of the stable.

"I like to hit that hay here from time to time." And he meant that literally because he walked over to a patch of hay that had a red plaid blanket.

"I giggled, "This is pretty neat, I have to admit."

He flopped onto the pile, sending a puff of hay into the air. I jump in and join him. He pulls me in for a hug. The somersaults are going into overtime.

I rest my head on his shoulder and begin my investigation into the mind of Mr. Grayson.

"Dick, what happened today?"

He sighed, "It's really stupid Kor, I don't think it's worth bringing it back up."

"Hey," I said turning to face him as we lied in the hay, " You can talk to me about anything. Don't you know that by now? An on top of that, wasn't it you who once told me that I was very easy to talk with?" I said with a smile, in hopes that he would flash me one of his.

And voila I succeeded. He flashed his sexy smile

"Ok, you win," he said in defeat.

"Well…you know Roy," he looked to me obviously catching my annoyed expression at the mention of that douchebag. He laughed slightly.

"He started to get on my case today about me being with you. And that's not even the end of it. I had to hear it from some of the others, whom we used to hang out with like Adonis, Wally, Babs, Kitten and even that one chick, I think it's terra…"

Everything went silent. To say I was pissed is one of the biggest understatements of the century. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Uh Kori, are you ok?" he looked worried.

"Just peachy," I said through clenched teeth. I sighed in frustration. Why can't these rich idiots realize that its way in the hell greener on the other side? I'm just as good for him as he is for me.

"It's just stupid that whatever they have to say bothers you so," I say to him a bit upset with his 'frustrations.' This shouldn't be something to stress abot if he really cares about me.

But then again…he is the 'son' of Bruce Wayne. Why would he want to be with me?

"Kor, it's not just that," he said sounding a bit irritable.

By now I Sit up and look at him. "Then what else is there, Dick? I fail to see how much worse this so-called 'situation' can get?"

"It's Bruce also," he said rather flatly. "Well you know who he is, as you saw today. Top that off, I'm his 'son,' so as long as I have to be at his side there is an amount of image to maintain."

"You know what, I'm sorry but that is complete bullshit, Dick," I said.

Dick's face was absolutely stunned and beginning to raise a sense of anger in him. I know this because his nose is beginning to flare a bit. Then realization kicked in that I never speak with him this way. But then again I have this gut feeling to express every bit of my frustrations also.

"You may be his son, but as far as family standards go, or at least should go, is that your only concerns should be to appreciate, love, and make him proud in YOUR own way. Not society's way."

He was absolutely quiet. For a moment I was thinking that I had crossed the line, but then the smile that was slowly creeping up on his face put those thoughts to rest.

"And another thing we should get straight right now," this totally got his attention. Smile now starting to fade.

"If someone doesn't believe in me, I can't believe in them. So stop letting all this immature crap get to you. As long as I'm here, you shouldn't have to worry. Someday you'll realize that the greatest things in life are free, and that the best way to be rich is to be loved." By now, my nerves had long gone and a sudden caring urge over took me. I placed my hand on his face. I really want him to know that I honestly, truly care for him. And I obviously like him very much. But that's the thing, is that all I feel? Just caring and liking?

With the way my stomach gets when he's around, and the electrifying sensation that runs through my body when he's kissed me, it all tells me that liking him is not enough. I just wish I knew how he felt about me.

"Kori, you are…"

'oh crap, moment of truth,' I thought.

" …the most unique, outspoken, funniest, and caring person I have ever met. I never thought I could find a person that could sum up every thought and fibers of my mind in the way that you just did. So thank you for everything that you've just said." And with that he pulled me into his beautifully chiseled chest for an embrace.

My mind began to cool down from this mess and was beginning to process the physical contact…and his smell.

'Oh man you smell so sexy.' Our embrace came to an end.

"You know what Kor, everybody can go suck it. I mean, maybe it doesn't happen all the time, but that doesn't mean it isn't right. Nor does it mean that we can't try."

I think I just fell in a coma and dreaming that Richard Grayson is telling me we should be together.

"I really care about you Kor, more than I've ever thought possible. I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't even know what to call this feeling that I have, but all I know is that I can't stand another minute knowing that you are a miracle that can be swept away by another. "

'Oh my gosh, I am not freaking dreaming. This is ACTUALLY happening.' Another fan girl scream is building up in my throat.

"So, will you be my girl?" He pulls out a necklace from his pocket. It's a silver chain with a beautiful and sparkly star. The star is encrusted in purple-diamonds.

Metaphorically speaking, this guy is a ninja. He really knows how to sneak one on you.

I tried to detain my excitement but failed.

"YES!" I can feel pressure on my cheeks from all the smiling, but I can't stop even if I tried. If I keep this up I might go numb.

Hi smile matched mine as he leaned close to me to put on my most treasured accessory. I could even feel his breath upon my neckline, sending an immense amount of goose bumps along my arms, as he clipped the ends of the necklace together.

"It's beautiful," I said to him. As he began to retreat, I was about to shift back so I could sit in the hay again, when suddenly two strong hands held both sides of my face. The next thing I knew, his warm and soft lips found mine.

The warm, and electrifying touch sending tiny zaps of fire throughout my veins, making my body react naturally to the touch of MY boyfriend, as I wrap my arms around him to bring us closer and run my hands through his hair.

My heart could fail from disbelief, but it chooses to run for the fact that he is by my side now as my best friend, my confidant, and in a sense, my protector. This day couldn't have been any better.

Once our lips disconnected, that feeling began to wind down.

"So, how's about we go to my room," dick said with his eyebows wiggling, "and finish this French project." Dick Grayson 1, Korina Andrews 0.

I laughed. He was being his seductive, cocky self again. Well, two can play this game.

So I summoned the best French accent that I could and put on my game face. I looked him up and down and smiled.

"But ov course Mon Amore, take me avay to jour bedroom tu finish vat ve hav started, non?" I wiggled MY eyebrows now, and sashayed to the stairs. As I turned to see his reaction, I had to try with all my might to not burst into laughter.

Korina 2 and Dick 1. I think I won this round, just by the look on Dicks face.

He was blushing profusely, sweat was starting to form, and his eyes had a gleam to them.

He rubbed the back of his neck and attempted to speak up.

"Hot damn Kor," his voice cracked. I giggled at the sight.

"Can you do that one more time? Oh..but don't forget the French maid uniform!"

I Laughed at his cleverness.

"Come here Grayson, we have work to do. Or do I have to kick your butt all the way back to the manor?" I said challenging his ego. But apparently I forgot that I was no longer speaking with his ego, it was hormones that was speaking.

"oohh, controlling and violent? Me likey. Maybe instead of kicking you could just spank?" he said with a smirk. Now he's just being a smart ass.

He walked over to me laughing, so I smacked his arm. As we exit the stables, we took in the sight of the starry night sky. He took my hand and we made our way back to the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans, BUT i do own Pretty in Pink on DVD and a vivid imagination.

The days are beginning to warm up as we are headed into May, and getting closer and closer to prom. I seriously can't wait to go material shopping. Best part ever! But along with the warm weather, we also have the wonderful and refreshing spring showers; which is why P.E is in the gym today. Got to love those days when we don't run.

"Blane is dunzo," said a bored Rachel, as she walks up next to me as we await Coach Quinn to arrive.

"What? Another Fabric Softener?" I asked amused at my reference to Rachel's annoyance with clingy behavior.

"No, he took me to the movies for a Twilight Marathon."

Ok, this girl should get an award for most sarcastic and dark humor. As usual, I burst into laughter.

"No really," I said between giggles, "Why did you guys split up? I thought he was 'growing on you'?"

She sighed and looked down, as she began to mumble something. This girl just knows how to keep everyone guessing.

"What?" I asked now realizing her serious demeanor.

"I said you were right," she said sounding irked at the repetition. Yet, a blush began to arise on her pale complexion even as she held her stare on the floor.

'Oh yeah, this girl has it bad,' I thought, just as it dawned on me that she is subtly confessing her feelings for Gar.

Finally, understanding her predicament, I asked with anticipation.

"So…what are you going to do?"

She looked up finally, starring back at me with those sad, purple irises and simply said, "Nothing."

Before I could even comprehend what she just said a whistle blew, and in came Coach Quinn. Everyone knows the drill, so we all gathered towards her side of the room. Rachel and I took to the far end, of course.

"Why not?," I asked in a hushed tone. I refused to wait until lunch this time. So I had to be extra careful as coach took role, the lady is psycho. As if she finds humor in humiliating us or making us feel like clowns.

"Why should I? Clearly I'm not for him at this precise moment, as you can see…" she motioned her head towards a group of girls not far from us. And of that group, two of them stood out the most: Barbara and Terra. Another girl stood with them, which I assume is their "pet" (almost literally) by the revolting nickname of 'Kitten.' All three of the bimbos laughing away at the latest gossip I assume. That is, until Babs noticed my eye contact.

'Shit! Here they come.' Rachel appeared way more at ease than I had expected her to at this current situation.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, bitches," whispered Babs as she and her minions walked up to us in our corner.

This girl just doesn't get that she is barking up the wrong tree just by having Terra this close, and not so much her words. But then again, Rachel isn't one to stay quiet when she's provoked.

"Well I hope they shrivel up and fall off," Rachel said a little too loud, obviously pertaining to a recent rumor of the drama queen. Several bystanders who were obviously being nosy began to 'ooohhh,' thus catching Coach Quinn's attention. Things just got real…

"What was that Ms. Roth?" asked a high-pitched, sweet voice Coach Quinn.

Even though this lady was attempting to be intimidating, she was failing miserably due to her "Fughetaboutit" accent. Normally, it's really funny, but now, this is not the case.

"I said I hope they shrivel up and fall off Miss Quinn," Rachel said a little to 'nice' if that's what you want to call it.

"And what exactly do you hope shrivels up and falls off Roth?" Coach asked, of course we all knew better. This lady is also playing Rachel's game.

"Her Breasts Miss Quinn. Or more like what's left of them," said a very pissed off Rachel, with a smile to have anyone terrified. This girl is on a roll, and I don't think anyone can stop it once she's moving. Obviously this comment struck somewhat of a nerve in Babs because the chick was redder than a tomato. There were always rumors of Babs having to have gotten a boob job, but no one every clarified it or spoke of it until now.

"Oh you are out of here Roth," said an irate Coach Quinn, who then broke out into a smile. There is way too much pleasure in her sending my best friend to the office than any teacher has ever shown. And to make matters worse, Babs and her pack of bimbos stayed behind unharmed, and of course in a fit of laughter as rache made her way out the door.

I was beyond fuming by now, but I can't stand another trip to Principal Wilson's office. That bastard will just resume his mockery of my acceptance into GP.

'Screw it, the least I can do is put her in her place.' I start to get close into Barbara's space when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Do you care to join Ms. Roth?"

'Fuck!' I had no choice. So I shook my head.

"Good," she said sternly as she turned her back and walked back towards her original spot.

At that moment that Quinn walked away, Babs, kitten and Terra took the liberty of flipping me off, then adjusted their hands in the form of a gun and proceeded to insinuate a gun shot. More laughing ensued.

By now my nerves had completely disintegrated from the boiling of my veins, "Oh Miss Quinn…"

The next thing I know, I'm sitting in an office with my hair in such a bunch, it literally resembled a bird's nest. As I sat there I got a chill running up my body. This guy's place is so cold, especially with the little light coming in from the enclosed blinds. Plaques are everywhere, awards on his shelves left and right, along with a simple desk lamp right in front of me. And right smack underneath the lamp read: Principal S. Wilson. 'What a freak.'

As quickly as my thought came and went, so did the door as Mr. Wilson himself slammed the door.

"My, my what a temper we have. Clearly last visit did not seep into your unique little mind of yours my dear. It is also recognizable that fitting in and getting along do not coincide well with you either," he said with such an annoyingly calm tone. Finally, he sits down. I can't tell if he's just bored or is silently insulting me by acting like he's adjusted to me. 'Asshole.'

"No sir. You see it's as simple as this…I don't get along with people who want me to fit them. It's like clothes shopping. Gotta buy what fits you, right?" I smirked. After being around Dick for so long, some things become contagious.

"Do not mock me young lady," he said rather angry now. Yes success! After several incidents similar to this one, I figured out Slade Wilson's buttons.

"Apparently," he continued, "you don't understand the compromised position you got yourself in Ms. Andrews." A sly smile appearing now.

'uh-oh.'

"Either you adjust your attitude and.." he stared me up and down, "ATTEMPT to conform to certain ways here at Gotham Prepatory or you can surely forget about your date with Mr. Grayson."

"WHAT!?" I yelled, now standing from my chair.

"You heard correctly Ms. Andrews. Gotham Prepatory is a prestigious school, and as such, we will NOT tolerate the expansion of troublesome and 'unique' individuals to wreak Gotham's society with their mediocre ideas. Now…we were civil enough to allow your acceptance…"

'ugh..here we go again!' purposely I rolled my eyes and proceeded to ignore.

"So I suggest you shape up or ship off. Either way, this year is almost over and you will no longer attend these premises so I may as well make myself clear," he paused, keeping a solid eye contact as if to assure my undivided attention.

"This school will continue to prosper in producing successful, attractive and classy alumni. So whatever you choose Ms. Andrews, it wouldn't make a difference. You could disappear off the face of the planet and no one would notice. "

Total silence. I was speechless for once in my life after being verbally murdered. These people really have no heart. The water forming in my eyes warned me that I was about to let it all go here and now, and are about to risk giving absolute pleasure to this monster. So I stood up, and sucked it up with all my might.

"Now that's better." Referring to my silence I assume.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day." I'm finally passed the point of outraged. This is un-fucking believable.

"And a piece of advice…leave Ms. Gordon, Ms. Moth and especially Ms. Markov alone. As I've said, don't bother buying a gown if that'd be the case, any more instances and you can rest assure your presence will no longer be here by the time the Commencement arrives."

"Who said I'm buying one?" I said through clenched teeth as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"OUT!" he shouted.

And just to piss him off more, "Well then, I'm off like a dirty shirt." Gave him the two finger salute, and slammed his door.

A boom, and a crash was heard. A frame or two had fallen. "FUCK!" was all that was heard from behind that atrocious door.

How this mad man still has his job is a mystery to me. But in sight of this recent venting session, he's so damn sketchy.

I walked out of that wretched office and headed for the lockers on the second floor.

Midway up the stairs, I found my comfort. A sweaty and breathless boyfriend of mine greeted me with a bear hug, and then finished it up with a kiss on my head. Oh my goodness, and he's in my favorite outfit: his muscle shirt and gym shorts.

"I came as soon as I heard babe. Are you ok?"

I sighed in relief as I pulled away from our embrace and looked into his angelic Azure eyes.

"Thank you for that." His face looked of confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here. I actually feel better, especially after this latest visit with Wilson." He smiled and sighed, then took hold of my hand as we proceeded up the stairs.

"So…" he started, "you against 3? I'm surprised by the lack of bruises. But I got to say, that's a new trend." All the while he pat my frizzed hair.

I laughed, realizing I completely forgot about my new hairdo the girls had left me with.

"You know, everyone underestimates my strength. I may seem sheepish, but that doesn't mean I can't hit back like a bull."

"Clearly," he said with a laugh. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

We both laughed as we round the corner to reach my locker. And right smack ahead of us was Rachel, forcefully yanking her things out of her locker. From the looks of it, she's crying?

"Rache," I called to her, my concerned mode kicking in at the sight. This is definitely not good. Dick followed showing concern also.

As I approached her, she sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes dry. This girl is putting on her tough-girl mask again.

"Kori, don't start. At least not right now please. I have to go." The words stung me in a way that I had to retract my hand from her shoulder.

Surprisingly at that point Dick stepped in a bit firm.

"Hey Rachel, I know it's not my place to step into yours and kori's business but I really think you should just listen to what she has to say or at least allow her to help. In fact she just got suspended for jumping in to your defense."

I held my breath. The last thing that I needed was my best friend going off on my boyfriend. Only then will I certifiably be in deeper shit.

For once, Rachel looked defeated, and just overall shocked that another individual had the guts to put her in place. "Ok, your right." She sighed in frustration. If there is something Rachel definitely doesn't like is having to admit her faults.

"Normally, I'd be pissed to the max for someone budding in, BUT I know that you did this for Kori's sake. So I guess I have to give you credit," she replied looking at me apologetically. I finally exhaled.

Wow, he's good. But then who can say no when he's standing there looking so good in his P.E clothes?

She comes up tp me and pulls me into the tightest hug she has ever given. But for some reason I felt more meaning behind this gesture. It's as if all her emotions that were weighing her down to her lowest point were being unleashed in this moment.

"Sorry, it's just that I need to leave. I need to get away for a little while to not worry or to get angry. Or worse, constantly stare at someone who once meant a good day for me," she said as she let go and took back her place. "But the problem is…I'm just done Kori." Her voice cracked, and a rare tear slipped down her pale cheek.

Hearing my best friend's sorrow was starting to strike a chord in me that almost made me want to cry. Dick came to my side and pulled my hand into his, giving a gentle squeeze and a small smile.

I turned my focus back to Rachel. "I understand." I guess it's time to let go of the hope of Gar and Rachel ever coming together. The idiot just never even tried to recuperate what was damaged by his own decision, taken by the name and form of Terra Markov. And like everything seemed to be lately, just when things could not possibly get worse, the sound of footsteps made its way down the hall.

Low and behold, Gar is walking in our direction.

'Why now?'

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the story more and more. As you can see the holidays are quickly approaching and as of now my writing hasn't been as frequent as before, so my apologies but a lot has been happening as of late. LOL as you can see, my characters are also feeling the angst. I will try to get more done in the upcoming weeks and attempt to reach my goal of completing the story before Christmas. Also thanks for the favorites, it means so much you guys. Next up…..Gar and Rachel. To be or not to be? Do you think he deserves her? Keep reading and We'll find out


End file.
